This invention relates to a universal bumper system and, more particularly, to a self-aligning bumper system having a pair of independent shock assemblies which effectively absorb impact forces from various angles.
Various types of shock absorption systems for vehicle bumpers have been proposed. Such systems are designed to prevent the transmission of damaging impact forces to the vehicle components. Past systems are said to decrease the damage to the vehicle and possible personal injury to the vehicle occupants. However, such devices were generally complex in construction which decreased their acceptability and use in the marketplace. Moreover, such devices did not effectively absorb impact forces so as to restore the impacted bumper to its normal position. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a bumper system which can effectively dampen impact forces as delivered from various angles and restore the bumper to a normal position.
In response thereto I have invented a novel bumper system for use on various vehicle types, e.g, utility or recreational vehicles. The system includes a pair of shock assemblies which are pivotally mounted to the bumper by means of universal mounting brackets. Upon impact the bumper responds to the direction of impact so as to transfer the forces to the shock assembly according to the location of the impact of the bumper. The pivotal mounting brackets align the bumper in a normal position relative to the vehicle frame.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a universal bumper system having a shock absorption capability.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bumper system, as aforesaid, which has a pair of shock assemblies mounted to the vehicle frame and pivotally mounted to the bumper.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bumper system, as aforesaid, which can effectively resist impact forces from various angles.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a bumper system, as aforesaid, which is easily adaptable for use on various vehicle types and adaptable for use in other environments.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a bumper system, as aforesaid, which aligns the bumper in a normal position relative to the vehicle.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a bumper system, as aforesaid, which is easily installed to the vehicle frame and easily maintained.
A still more particular object of this invention is to provide a bumper system, as aforesaid, which utilizes a replaceable, compressible member to dampen bumper impact forces delivered thereto.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.